


Are We Really Dressing Up?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [5]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Decorating, F/F, Halloween, Makeup, Pumkin Carving, Pumkins, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Claire helps Kaia with her Halloween outfit.





	Are We Really Dressing Up?

Claire was sat outside Jody’s house, a pumpkin and a knife in her hand while she attempted to carve into it. 

It was one thing to stab someone but carving was significantly more difficult. 

She heard the door creak open and glanced up to see Kaia walk out and sit next to her. Her legs crossed and she leaned her elbows on her knees to stare at the giant orange thing. 

“What on Earth are you doing?” She was looking between Claire and the pumpkin. 

Claire shrugged, “haven’t you seen someone carve a pumpkin before?” 

Kaia shook her head. “Sure, but my family never did that.”

Claire started at her for a second, unsure of what to say. Kaia rarely if at all ever talked about her family. She was surprised, but quickly shook it off and gave her a smile. “Well now you get the chance to.” She pushed the pumpkin in front of her friend and handed her the knife.

The darker skinned girl looked at her worriedly. “I’ve never-“ Claire put her hand over Kaia’s and guided it to the pumpkins skin. “I’ll show you.” 

Slowly, and with some effort. She pushed the knife into the pumpkin and started to carve out a random shape. 

Kaia watched, fully absorbed in how Claire was elegantly slicing through and creating beautiful designs. 

“Now you try.” 

Kaia took a deep breath and pushed the knife into the pumpkin. Claire was making the whole thing look easy. It was hard and her cuts were jagged and not as divine as Claire’s. 

Kaia sighed, “I don’t think I like this…are there any other Halloween things we could do?” Kaia looked at Claire with pleading eyes. 

The blonde looked away from her friends face. What else was there to do…then she turned back and smiled. “Follow me.” She grabbed her hand and lead her into the house, rushing to their bedroom and to the closet. 

“What are you doing?”

“We’re gonna dress up.” 

Kaia let go of her hand and frowned. “Dress up? You mean like children?”

Claire rolled her eyes, “we can dress up too.” 

Claire pulled out a black shirt with a dark red velvet jacket. “I’m thinking we do some Angel, Demon shit.” 

Kaia furrowed her brows. “Demons are bad though. Angels are as well.”

Claire sighed, “don’t worry. Don’t think of real ones, think of adorable cartoons with Devil horns and Angel haloes.”

Kaia tried to explain to her how that didn’t sound like a good idea but Claire just took her hand and dragged her around town to gather supplies for everything the two of them needed. 

When they got back the pumpkin was lit and everything was clean. 

Claire looked around for Jody or Donna who had most likely cleaned up the mess they left behind. “Shit-“

“Yeah shit- I’m not cleaning it next time.” Alex walked up to them from the side of the house, her hands full of purple colored lights. 

Claire sighed, “thanks Alex.” She gave her sister a nod and pulled Kaia back into the house and their bedroom. 

“Here, sit down and I’ll do your makeup.” Claire pushed Kaia onto the bed and dug out her makeup. 

Carefully and slowly she applied eyeshadow and blush, making sure to enhance the other girls eyelashes and add some simple lipstick. 

Claire smiled when she was done. “Here, look.” She grabbed a mirror and showed her friend her fine work. 

Kaia laughed and smiled, “I didn’t know you knew how makeup worked.”

Claire gave her a mocked gasp, and lightly hit Kaia on the thigh. “Oh shove off.” 

Kaia was smiling from ear to ear. “I love it…” her eyes watered but she blinked and changed the topic. “Okay, now I’ll do yours.”

It was hours later when Claire and Kaia were done. Both stood in front of the hall mirror and approved of how their outfits turned out. 

Alex looked at them unsurely, “why’d you dress up? Halloween isn’t anytime soon.” 

Claire shrugged, “it was fun practice.” 

Kaia looked at Claire happily, her eyes glinting and shining as she gazed at the other girl. “Yeah, it was fun.”


End file.
